


Poddat se spánku

by JoSelite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSelite/pseuds/JoSelite
Summary: Jen jediný den po konci války vedou kroky Harryho Pottera hluboko do podzemí kdysi majestátních Bradavic. Ve snaze vyjádřit veškeré emoce, jež se během bitvy vydraly na povrch, nalézá to, po čem toužil po celou dlouhou dobu svého studia. A není sám.





	Poddat se spánku

**Author's Note:**

> Krátká poválečná Snarry jednorázovka. Užívejte :3

Nad rozbořenými zdmi a sutinami se rozlévala nekonečná černota, narušová pouze blyštivým světlem z tisíců a milionů tolika vzdálených, dávno vyhaslých či stále divoce zářících hvězd, jen slabě osvětlujících cesty poutníků. Měsíc, i když by již měl dorůstat do dalšího úplňku, byl schovaný za temným lesem, a jako kdyby ho něco vážného trápilo, neposvítil na rozvaliny ani jediným paprskem, jako by se snad bál, že by mohl zbořit těch posledních pár stěn, které ještě stále, možná jen trochu křivě, stály. Anebo snad truchlil? Dokonce ani ve hvozdu, jindy zcela posetém zvěří a dalšími fantastickými tvory, se neozvala jediná hláska, jediné dusnutí kopyta o seschlé jehličí, jediné zavytí vlka svolávajícího svou početnou smečku. Chyběl i dunivý štěkot jindy vystrašeného psa, následovaný ještě hlubším hlasem milujícího, vousy pokrytého páníčka. 

Nic. Jen uši trhající ticho a tma. 

Jen na jednom jediném místě mezi kameny, jež dřív bývaly zdmi, se na malou chvilku zamihotalo světlo pochodně. Byl to jen malý okamžik, než opět zmizelo, ponořilo se hlouběji do podzemí na místa, kde ještě pořád stálo schodiště, jež vypadalo, že bylo během bitvy ušetřeno. Plápolající klacek svírala ruka s dokrvava sedřenými klouby, druhá si jen tak bezcílně mapovala strukturu stěny, která se s každým dalším krokem stávala chladnější a chladnější, vlhčejší, jak osoba klesala hlouběji a hlouběji do útrob toho, co ještě předchozího dne bývalo hrdými Bradavicemi, o nerovný povrch si strhávala puchýře stále dál a dál, navzdory bolesti. 

Bolest. Bylo dobré ji cítit. 

Mladý muž, skoro ještě chlapec, mžoural do tmy před sebou, oheň mu odhaloval maximálně metr cesty. Nekoukal do stran ani za sebe, nedokázal se přimět uvidět tu špínu, ten prach a to nic. Sestoupil z posledních schodů a zamířil rovně před sebe, konečně nad sebou zase měl uzavřený prostor, konečně něco, co vydrželo. I přes mírné spršky prachu ze stropu, způsobené sesuvem hmoty na povrchu, se v ten moment cítil o něco líp. 

Pokračoval, dokud nedošel na konec chodby. Dveře byly zcela otevřené dokořán, jejich majitel se ani nenamáhal s jejich zavíráním. Pomalu se sklonil a položil pochodeň na studenou podlahu, světlo z pokoje mu napovědělo, že přítomný neměl jediný problém s využíváním kouzel. Kousl se do rtu, vzpomínka na jeho milovanou hůlku zabolela, stejně jako ve chvíli, kdy poprvé zjistil, že o ní přišel. Nic ji nedokázalo nahradit, dokonce ani skoro neuvěřitelná a bájná Bezová hůlka, jež se momentálně povalovala někde na dně propasti.

Nechal louči loučí a tiše vstoupil, v mysli maje z ničeho nic téměř až směšný strach. Věděl ale, že teď už se ničeho bát nemusel. Nebylo čeho se bát. 

Našel ho uprostřed téměř neporušené místnosti. Postával před dlouhým stolem s precizně vyskládanou sadou lahviček s lektvary, pravděpodobně určenými k hojení ran a zánětů, a léčení zlomených kostí. Tolik věcí, kterým on sám nerozuměl a věděl, že asi nikdy neporozumí, tolik ampulek, které toho dne pomohlo uzdravit mnoho lidí. Alespoň malá útěcha za všechny ty ztracené životy. Jen se na ně díval, nehnul ani brvou, neotočil se, plášť typicky nezašustil, jako by ho ani nevnímal. A možná, že ani ne, možná, že postřehy i toho nejbystřejšího muže musely jednou povolit. A kdy jindy, než zrovna nyní? 

"Profesore," vydechl ztěžka, sám překvapen hrubostí svého hlasu, vyprahlostí úst. 

Jindy jednolitý růžový povrch rtů vypadal nyní zcela rozpraskaně, nepomohlo ani něžné přejetí a navlhčení o odstín světlejšího jazyka. Na jednom místě se tenký povrch natrhl, odhaluje tak první železité kapky krve. Nechal je být. Krve za poslední dva dny ochutnal víc, než by se mu líbilo. 

Muž před ním sebou cukl v nečekaném vyslovení patřičné hodnosti, lehce se natočil stranou, aby na příchozího viděl, tvář pokrytou nesčetnými ranami a oděrky, jindy lesklé černé vlasy plné popela, plášť na několika místech roztrhaný. Dokončil otočku, obličej z nenadání stažený nesouhlasem.

"Válka skončila, pane Pottere. Klidně již můžete začít slavit, stejně jako zbytek vašich přátel a obdivovatelů. Tady nemáte co dělat," vyslovil s patřičnou dávkou autority, sleduje chlapcovu reakci. 

Slavit? Harry nevěřil svým uším. Tady nebylo co slavit. Pokud dobře věděl, většina jeho živých přátel oplakávala milé, členy rodiny a další kamarády. Bitvu vyhráli, druhá válka s Voldemortem skončila, ale za jakou cenu? Harry by mu byl něco peprného odsekl, avšak neučinil tak. Proč taky? Moc dobře viděl pocity v profesorových očích, chápal, že chtěl být sám a kdyby byly okolnosti jiné, pravděpodobně by toto přání respektoval. Nyní ale nemohl, ne po tom všem. 

Za těch několik málo měsíců spolupráce s Mistrem lektvarů se přece jen trošku dokázal naučit číst výrazy jeho obličeje, naslouchat tónům hlasu, poznat, kdy se doopravdy zlobí a kdy ostatní okolo sebe jen škádlí a baví se jejich strachem či vztekem. Naučili se pomáhat si, vymysleli dokonalý plán, který fungoval bez chybičky. Všechno bylo perfektní a mladý Potter předchozího dne konečně spatřil grimasu, jež napovídala, že je na něj muž pyšný. To bylo do chvíle, než všechno překazil ten prokletý had! 

Už přesně nevěděl, jak se to dopodrobna celé odehrálo, adrenalin, toho dne kolující jeho krví, mu zanechal v paměti jen určité detaily. Vybavoval si pouze Snapeovu naprosto překvapenou tvář, Voldemortův děsivý smích a hada, jež vzduchem skoro letěl, jak se snažil zabořit dlouhé jedovaté zuby do krku své oběti. Harry v ten okamžik na celý plán zapomněl, zatmělo se mu před očima a s myšlenkou, že muž, který ho již tolikrát zachránil a v posledních měsících naučil tolik věcí, prostě nezemře, vyrazil kupředu. 

Nastal chaos, ze kterého si Harry nebyl úplně jistý, jak se vlastně dokázali dostat. Na konci byl Voldemort mrtvý, spolu s ním ale i spousta jeho známých, a dokonce i Harry se na pár okamžiků ocitl na oné hranici. V tu chvíli myslel, že to byl jeho soudný den, a proto, když spatřil mrtvého ředitele, vůbec se tomu nedivil. Čekal přinejmenším pořádné vyplísnění, a tak ho překvapila Brumbálova milá tvář. Po krátkém rozhovoru se Potter vrátil zpět. 

A nyní? Díval se na profesora, v jeho očích vida úplně stejné emoce, jako cítil on sám v momentě, když byl lektvarista jen krůček ke smrti. Při útoku zcela prázdné, smířené, nyní prosycené hlubokým a tíživým strachem, uvědoměním, že se to opravdu mohlo stát, že opravdu mohl zemřít. Po tolika letech, kdy vystavoval svůj krk na denním pořádku a se zubatou automaticky počítal, zjistil, jaké by to mohlo být, ulehnout do náruče smrti. 

Harry Potter zavrtěl hlavou, co tady vůbec dělal? Na co čekal? 

Vděk. Možná již konečně bylo načase tomu muži poděkovat za záchranu života, za všechno, co se od něj možná i nevědomky naučil. 

Nebo mu jen chtěl sdělit to, jak moc se o něj bál? Jak mu myšlenka na jeho smrt přišla směšná a neuvěřitelná, v krvi mu koloval oheň pohánějící ho dál? Ten strašlivý strach, že by na něj černé oči již nikdy nepohlédly, strach, že by již nikdy neviděl tolik typicky nadzvedlé obočí, neslyšel sarkastické a jízlivé poznámky na svou osobu? 

Omluva. Prostě se jen omluvit a projevit lítost nad tím, že se nedržel plánu, kvůli čemuž zemřelo mnoho dalších lidí? Možná. Ale Harry by to stejně udělal znovu. 

Jak projevit veškeré emoce protékající každou žilou, stejně jako životodárná tekutina pohánějící srdce? Jak je ze sebe dostat ven, kousek po kousku, či najednou? Postupně odemykat jeden zámek po druhém, sledovat, jak se paprsky bílého světla dostávají skrz pomyslné dveře, nejdříve jeden, dva a poté další a další? Jak vysvětlit, jak dát tomuto muži, povětšinou prostému slov, najevo, jaká bezmoc, strach a vztek ho v tu chvíli ovládali? 

Všechno, co cítil, co mu bylo od té doby známé, proměnil do podoby jednoho jediného gesta. Neznal dopad veškerých pocitů, jež ho k tomu vedly, a dokonce ani nemyslel na následky. Ke všemu, co potřeboval sdělit, stačilo jen překonat ten temný upřený pohled a pár kroků.

Lehce načervenalé rty se s těmi druhými, úzkými a tvrdými, setkaly z čirého nenadání. Možná, že kdyby byl druhý muž zcela při smyslech, dokázal by této události, této chybě, frašce, zabránit. Válka na něj ale dopadla úplně stejně jako na ostatní. Dovolil si povolit, dovolil měkkým polštářkům něžně se otvírat o ty jeho, mapovat si neznámé území. Povolil to dlouhé tři vteřiny, než mozek naskočil, než se synapse zcela propojily, než předaly informace dál, hlouběji, do centra zdravého rozumu a chladné logiky. 

Kostnaté prsty uchopily chlapce za boky a nemilosrdně ho od sebe odtáhly, černočerné hloubky pohltily zelenou, uvěznily ji ve smrtonosném objetí a držely ji drtivou silou, šikovně zakrývající hotový a nefalšovaný šok. 

"Copak jste se úplně pomátl, Pottere?!" 

Profesorův vztek byl ničivý, drásal jej do poslední buňky, a kdyby za sebou chlapec neměl zážitky několika posledních dnů, možná by jej donutil ucuknout, udělat dva vrávoravé kroky vzad, zakopnout a ve vlastní vině se svalit na tvrdou zem, do náruče hanby a studu.

Kdyby. 

Harry vydechl, tvář staženou vyčerpáním. Byl rád, že ho Snape pevně držel, kdyby neměl oporu, pravděpodobně by již dávno spadl na zem do prachu, možná by tam jen tak ležel, možná by dokonce omdlel. Jeho ruce vystřelily vpřed, uchopily látku černé košile, prsty ji žmoulaly mezi sebou, hrály si s knoflíkem. Popadl dech, byl tolik unavený, tak strašně moc! Tělo se chtělo uložit do náruče spánku, očím dovolit vydechnout, tělu ztuhnout, nechat se ponořit do těžkého mraku, oparu, tolik podobnému smrti, ze kterého nebylo návratu. 

Polkl, rozhodnutý tento blahodárný a přesto nebezpečný stav překonat a vydržet. Zvedl hlavu, zadíval se do lektvaristovy mračící se tváře, šťastný, že se dostal až tak daleko, že se dostal sem. 

"Severusi," slova z něj vyšla téměř samovolně, tichá, jazyk si hrál s každou slabikou jeho jména, objímal ho a převaloval ze strany na stranu v sametově hebkém náručí. "Severusi, skoro jsme umřeli." 

Zelená se opět vnořila do hotové prázdnoty těsně před dalším polibkem, vyjadřujícím všechno, všechno, co potřeboval vědět. Vše ostatní bylo vedlejší, nic nebylo důležité, upadalo do nicoty a zapomnění stále hlouběji a hlouběji, jak ona informace prorážela cestu dál a dál do mužova mozku, uvědomění a srdce. 

Harry tentokrát dostal odpověď, levá ruka ho přitáhla blíže, druhá se usídlila mezi lopatkami. Rozrušené tělo se nepřestávalo klepat, do svého rytmu stáhlo i druhé, tentokrát věda, že na to není samo, že je vedle něj někdo, kdo se stará, kdo ví. Neohlíželo se na minulost, ani na budoucnost, důležitá byla přítomnost a důkaz, že byl naživu. Že oba byli naživu. 

Když se od sebe odtrhli, spatřil lektvarista ve tváři svého studenta úplně vše, co cítil on sám. Věděl, co potřeboval, co potřebovali oba dva, něco, co se ani jednomu z nich nedostávalo, Harrymu snad nikdy a jemu samotnému už tak, tak dlouho. Tak dlouho se ani jednomu z nich nedostalo patřičného uvolnění, ani jeden z nich nepovolil a nedovolil svým tužbám, aby převládly a zvítězily nad jejich těly. Ale dnes to bylo jiné. 

Severus Snape vzal chlapce, který přežil, za ruku a odvedl ho dal do svých komnat. Trvalo to jen pár chvil, možná to byly minuty, možná sekundy, oba dva se zcela oddali tomu, co potřebovali nejvíce. Harry usnul v podstatě ihned, zcela oblečen, boty na nohou, brýle na nose, chráněn paží svého dlouholetého soka. Snape ho pozoroval, ve tváři prázdnotu, v očích však nikdy neviděný jas, slibující lepší zítřky. 

Harry té noci spal zcela tvrdě bez jediného snu


End file.
